Changing Hearts
by KoopoBrianJebus
Summary: Bella got changed by James during the fight. Edward couldnt help. It's written as Bella and maybe some other people will write once or twice. Many difficulty's and changes will happen. Someone's back... will Bella be safe?
1. Black With Lust

**If Bella had turned into a Vampire during the James-Edward fight then this is what I thought it would be like.**

**During the fight and the three burning days.**

James walked around me, mocking me. He bent, going to start to eat me. One bite and… I felt burning, hotter than a live blue flame. Burning from my wrist, it touched the tips of my fingers. I let out a loud scream, shrieking, whimpering, and crying. James had disappeared from my eyesight. I heard a crack of somethings neck, a low crunching noise. I gasped, inhaling more air than needed. The burning was slowly travelling through my arm. My fingers and hand were numb, I couldn't feel them. I screamed for him, for Edward. My eyesight became blurred, my body started to stop moving. My screams became muffled. I heard him, Edward… my sweet darling Edward. He's here. With me. That sweet angelic voice, velvet in many syllables. He was shouting for me, whimpering. "Carlisle, what do I do? Carlisle!" That sweet voice-melody. My lips parted, mouthing the name, 'Edward'. I tried to open my locked eyes. There was no use, now the pain was coming to my shoulder. Travelling slowly and painfully. I screamed his name. Screamed to the heavens. I heard distant murmurs and someone's hand shot to my hand, entwining them. I gasped, the usual ice-cold hands weren't cold but warmer, his hands were normal. My ears twitched, hearing enhanced. I could smell more, for miles off. The searing, burning pain came to my toes, feet and legs. They were coming closer to my heart. Now the pain became more rapid, hotter and my body stiffened. My breaths became more faster, my heart started to beat faster than a firework. It's been lit, hotter, hotter and hotter. Set off, flown in the sky with amazingly fast force then… my heart stopped beating. The venom had travelled to my heart, killing my insides and re-shaping my outside. Inside I thought of the end, death to myself. Heaven, hell, life and death. Reincarnation and the after life. I heard someone calling, my eyes opened a gap.

**When I awoke.**

We were in the Cullens household. Edward was sitting beside me, Greek-god as always. Alice was above me, nose poking mine. She screamed with happiness and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. As she pulled me, an instinct kicked in. I became more graceful, every step on the tips of my toes. Dancing, I was dancing! I laughed and Alice did too. Edward was up and I turned away from Alice. As I turned I caught everything inside the room, all the wood grains in the shelves and cupboards, all the small parts of crystal and glass in the windows. Edward opened his arms and held me in a hug, I smiled. "Edward, I missed you. I love you." I whispered in his ear. He stared at me and pulled me into a passionate kiss, tongues included. Alice chuckled and walked away from the room while shouting 'Bella's back! She's awake!'. Me and Edward laughed, we walked out side the room, hand-holding. As we walked out I realised that we were in Carlisle's study. We walked down the stairs towards the living room to see all of the Cullens sitting in there. All at once they hugged me, Esme and Alice were the first. I hugged them back and they all went 'Oww.' Me and Edward laughed again.

After a few hours talking Edward came up to me, "Want to go to the meadow?" I nodded. We walked out the room, making our excuses so that they wouldn't follow. We came to his Volvo and he opened the passenger door, being a gentleman. I hated his driving until… he started, we drove 140 miles an hour. I loved the speed. "Edward, was I screaming? You know, when I was being turned?" He tensed and sighed.

"Bella, you were. Most the time my name. It's like you in your sleep, but for three days. I wanted you to stop and wake up, as if it was a dream. It's just that you didn't. I hoped and hoped, I stayed there for all of those three days, not moving, just thinking about what would happen next." I smiled slightly, he looked at me. Then he sent his amazing crooked smile, I melted. He chuckled and I turned away biting my lip. His smooth hand felt my chin and slowly turned it around, his eyes melting in mine. "Bella, I love you."

I smiled and licked my lips, trying to turn him on. "I love you too." He chuckled.

"You know that if you do that again, I won't be able to resist you. I'll jump for you." I laughed and did it again. Luckily we were at the woods before the meadow. He lunged for me but I was already out of the car. I ran through the woods, some how knowing the way. He was right behind me, eyes black with lust and hunger. Mine were still red. I drew in a breath, then… I smelt them. Someone, most likely a boy. They were playing football, five miles away. I turned, reacting on instinct. Edward saw and ran full speed after me, grabbing my waist and pulling me towards the meadow. When we reached there, I was dying of thirst, my throat was burning. I ran after the first animal I saw, a deer, I ate them within two minutes and had another. Edward had started to eat when he turned towards me, I stared at him. We both had black lust in our eyes. We pelted towards each other, smothering the other in kisses. We started to take off the others clothes carrying on until… we heard clapping from the trees. We both turned to see… her.

**He he! Cliffy! Review! Don't make me lonely! I'm lonely, I'm Mr. lonely. I have no body, all on my own! If I don't get two review then no next chapter! It's amazing the next chapter! WOOOP!**


	2. Misunderstood

**I don't own Twilight, the wonderful Stephenie Meyers does. BTW I'm only saying this once through the whole story-book-thing. Okay? GOOD! Now let's begin!**

* * *

**Misunderstood**

The bright fiery-red hair, pale body, amazing figure and red eyes came over. It was her… Victoria. Her hands clapping, fingers stiff. She walked over to us, her eyes were red and puffy. For some reason, I stood up from mine and Edwards… special need and ran towards her. I put my clothes on with in a second. I wrapped my arms around her, she dry-sobbed into my shoulder. Edward stood, growling and crouching. I turned to question him, "Edward? What?" He started to growl at her, all my hate disappeared from her and aimed it at Edward. He was still growling, "What Edward?" I had venom in my voice, he winced with pain in his eyes. I turned to Victoria, her eyes were still puffy with sobbing, she was whimpering. I sent an apathetic look, and then turned my head to Edward, he was still crouching. Growling, crouching, he lunged at her. I screamed and pushed him back. Inside, I don't know what it was but I felt a need… to help her, save her. It wasn't a mate-need, it was a kind of helping need that's been force upon me after James had been killed. I felt as if, I have to help since he died because of me. Edward was on his feet when I pushed him back. He showed anger with pain all over his face. He jumped at her again I ran forwards pushing him back on the floor, I kept him down while Victoria ran off.

"Bella! Why did you do that? She could have killed you!"

"Yeah, could have! She didn't! Anyway I owe her, you killed her mate!" He pushed me over, me on the bottom and him on top.

"We killed him for you! You could have been eaten!"

"Still! I have a certain need to help her, James is dead and Laurent is off in Denali! She's on her own! I'm going to help anyway I can!" I pushed him over and ran, full speed to the direction she went. I sprinted through the woods, seeing Victoria a mile away. Her hair stood out, more than a person wearing complete neon standing with emo's. I stood in front of her while she was on the floor, legs crossed and head hung. I kneeled down, and pulled her chin up towards me. "Victoria, what's wrong?" She whimpered.

"James is gone, Laurent won't ever want to see me and I'm on my own." She pulled me towards her, she took me into a hug. Dry-sobbing on my shoulder. I played with her hair while she carried on.

"Victoria, I'm here for you. Don't worry." She stared at me and then put her head on my shoulder, nodding. I kissed the top of her hair.

"That's not the only bad thing that has happened to me. Before James left for Phoenix, he left me this letter. Read it." She pulled out a piece of paper, cartridge paper. It was folded. I took it. On the front it wrote: - _Victoria, my love._ Next to the corners there were drawings, amazing drawings of many different animals and on one corner there was an accurate drawing of them together. I opened it, she was hiding her eyes on my shoulders.

_Dear Victoria, my one and only love,_

_By now I should be in Phoenix, getting Bella. Don't worry, my love, I wouldn't hurt her innocent soul. Especially if you don't want me to. I will turn her so that you could have a new coven-friend. Being the only girl would be hard. I'm so glad you told me about your certain motherly feeling to her. If there is ever a chance that I don't come back, remember that I love you and always have._

_Don't try to take revenge if I don't come back, carry on your life. You will find another like me. Make sure though that you take the others in the opposite direction I am going, so that there wont be any interruptions to our new coven member. Bella should become an interesting member. Even if Edward does try to take her, hopefully she will choose you. Your special, you're my everything. Victoria Breanne Tate, I love you and always will._

_Remember the good times, not the bad. The times that we wouldn't stop looking at each other, even if it lasted days. The times when if you were frightened, you would grab my hand straight away and never let go. The times when we stopped hunting humans to try a new diet. The times when lust won over us and we wouldn't stop. The times when I proposed, you looked stunning even though that's impossible with your supernatural beauty. You're beautiful, even more beautiful than the other vampires. Your mine, my life, my heart, my love. You're so much more than you think._

_Hopefully, I will come back. Hopefully, I will see your face brighten when I return. When you smile your gorgeous smile, play the harp with no help, take my heart away when you laugh. I hope to see you again. Live all your endless life, remembering the good times and not the bad, being happy at sad times, encouraging others._

_You're my life,_

_I love you Victoria,_

_Always have,_

_Always will,_

_I will love you for more than life itself._

_James William Carter._

_x x x _

I looked down, my eyes started to become red. Victoria looked up and we started to sob each others shoulders. James wasn't going to kill me, he was going to change me for Victoria's sake. He was going to change me so she could be a mother. We sat there for hours on end, talking about what would happen next. In the end, I was going to be part of her coven, we would be known as the Tate's so that no-one from my previous life would get suspicious. We ran from here to the Cullens, so that I could get my stuff and go. I knew they would become suspicious. Instead of going through the front door, I climbed the tree opposite Edward's room and jumped into his opened glass doors. He had known that I would come back. I told Victoria to stay down there, in the woods. When I entered, everything seemed quiet and eerie. I walked towards his closet, opening the door as quiet as possible. Suddenly he was behind me, arms snaking around my waist. His lips were on my neck, kissing up towards my chin. I swiveled round, in his arms, sighing. "What?" He asked, concerned but he already knew… Alice.

"I'm going with Victoria, we are a coven now. I'm going." He stiffened and sighed, he pushed his lips on mine, passionate, loving and his tongue had entered. After five minutes we stopped and I pulled myself away, smashing into a wall.

"Why are you going?" His voice was firm. I shook my head.

"I have to, now just leave me while I pack away. I don't want to be tempted." He smiled and licked his lips, exactly the way I did in the car. I sighed and turned towards the closet, packing up my stuff. His arms snaked around me again, I pushed him away. "No Edward! Just leave me!" He pouted, mocking me. I sent him evils. I grabbed some bags and packed away my clothes. Then I went and got all the other essentials I needed, Edward was on my heel. By the end, he had left to leave me some peace. I grabbed a letter from the inside of my trouser pocket. I pulled out a letter, enveloped and everything. On the front it wrote in my rough script: - _Edward. _I already knew what it wrote inside the letter. I jumped out of the glass window-door, landing gracefully on my feet. We both walked out, I then remembered my truck. We ran towards my old house, where Charlie is, and 'stole the truck. Victoria drove with mother instinct. She wanted me to be happy. I wasn't all I could think about was the letter I had left Edward, it ran through my head many times. It was like the letter James had left Victoria. I said…

_Dear Edward, my sweet love._

_I love you but I need to help Victoria be back to normal. I know if I was with you now that you would be arguing with me, but it's too late. You can't argue, all you have to do is read this letter._

_James wasn't going to kill me, he was going to change me for Victoria, his wife, his love. When Victoria met me she had a certain, motherly instinct that James wanted to come true. Victoria had always wanted to be a mother but was turned before she could. I love you and I might not see you ever again. Don't chase after me, I will see you later in life. If you do chase me then, you wont find me._

_Edward Mason Cullen, I love you. I always have, always will. My love for you will never die, even if one of us does. The love would still be in the air. I am everywhere with you, I am there with you when you talk, when you walk, when you write your music or play my lullaby. I'm always with you, inside you. If I meet you one day I would run into your arms, kiss you. You're my everything… MY __everything._

_Remember the meadow, the good times, never the bad. We always would have had something bad to happen when I was human. Most likely me tripping. We went through hard times. Great times, sad times and funny times. All the time we spent will never leave my memory. Hopefully, it would never leave yours._

_I love you Edward,_

_With all my heart,_

_I love you too much,_

_That I'm hurting when I just think about us not being together._

_I love you Edward, more than ever._

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_x x x_

My eyes became puffy and my lips were trembling with depression and anger. Why couldn't he come with us? Why? My mate… I told Edward to never chase me. To wait for me. I stared at Victoria, she stared at me. I leaned up to her shoulder sobbing, she kissed my head while saying "Shhh… Shhh. It will be alright." I nodded and closed my eyes, seeing flashbacks of me and Edward. My human life, my newly made vampire life.

* * *

**I want three more review for the next chapter! :D Victoria and Bella... what will happen? Mwa ha ha ha! You will never know until the next chapter! Also, I'm lonely! I'm Miss. lonely! I have no body! All on my own! Dont make me lonely, if im lonely i become Emo KoopoBrianJebus and cry. :'( *Crying* Hurry before I become a pile of water! AHHHHHH!**


	3. Tabitha

**New coven member in this story, well not fully. Still got to read… It's funny with explosions to comebacks. ALSO! Dedication: .for.. she's review all of my chapters so! YAY! THANKS! HERE'S A BEAGLE AND COOKIES!**

**Tabitha**

We arrived at Juneau, west of Alaska. As Vicki drove us through a passageway, through woods and a meadow to reach our house. I saw a figure, running at vampire speed, they stared at me and I looked away. I call Victoria, Vicki now, it's easier and she calls me Bells instead of Isabella. As we arrived towards a cream-white mansion, glass walls and a green garden beckoned me in. After she stopped my truck, we were both on the porch in a nanosecond. She opened the door, slowly and dramatically while saying, "Bells, this is your new home." I ran in spinning to see every where. Brown leather sofa's, 50 inch TV, two stairways going upstairs, three doors painted white, coffee table, computers and other stuff. I laughed and immediately stopped, breaking down. Part of me… it was gone, the other part of me wasn't here. The other jigsaw piece was miles away. I broke down, I ran up the stairs towards the room which would have been mine and Edwards room. As I entered, it looked alike his room. All vampire houses look like this? I sulked, sobbed, whined, and screamed on the leather-black couch. Vicki came up after an hour, devasted, she walked towards me. Engulfing me in a hug. "It's okay, Bells. It's okay. Don't worry. You can go back, I won't mind." I shook my head to her lullaby voice.

"I'm not leaving, not leaving you alone." She let go off me and nodded, happiness and sadness in her eyes. She didn't want me to leave but knew Edward would want me. Letting me go for the sake of others, even if it hurt her. I shook my head and ran to grab my things. When I got downstairs, my stuff was on the sofa. I walked outside, wondering why. My truck wasn't there, instead there was a… blue Peugeot. I laughed, running up to it. I called Vicki down, she was smiling when she came out. I hugged her, smiling and laughing. "Thank you, mom. Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around me. When we stopped I knew a tear would be going down her face, she always wanted to be a mom. We walked inside, I grabbed my stuff and forced them into my wardrobe. When I came back down, Vicki was in different clothes. Hunting. My blood thirst was burning my throat, I finally realized it. I nodded and we ran out.

I hunted three deer's and Vicki got a bear. She was trying to not kill the earth, my mom's becoming a vegetarian. Yay! When we came back it was four in the morning. "Bells, you got school today. Better get ready, we are going to try to be a proper family. Okay?" I nodded. "The school is called Juneau high, you're a Junior." I nodded, hugged her and ran upstairs and started getting changed. I wore dark blue skinnies, red band-tee and black converses with my hair pulled up in a pony tail.

I drove outside of the school, it reminded me of Forks… too much. My car didn't fit in, everyone else's cars were old. REAL OLD! I walked in, towards the office. Got a slip and walked towards English. When I entered, an average looking girl walked towards me. She spelt like candy canes. "Hi, I'm Shannon. Who are you?" I smiled.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Shannon." She nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the teacher.

"Bella's here. Can I go now?" Her voice was so… average and bored. She was chewing gum. The teacher was a man, young and looked quite… fit.

"No Shannon. You can't. Bella, nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Charles. Please sit down next to Shannon, since she's your new friend." I nodded and Shannon dragged me towards three separate seats at the back. I sat in the middle one, her on the right side of me. A girl, about the same size as me walked in. She had a vampire scent, sweet but also wood like. Her skin was as pale as mine, eyes butterscotch and her midnight black hair almost covered her face. She slowly walked towards us, gripping her books hard.

"Hey Tabs. This is Bella. She's new, now you two are friends." Shannon pulled her hand up. Mr. Charles sighed.

"No Shannon. You aren't going home." Shannon sighed and put her head on the desk. The other girl walked beside me and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Who are you?" She sent a low growl. I jumped back, shouldn't she be happy another Vampires here?

"Back off, Bella." I sent a confused look, suddenly the fire alarm sprinklers came on. She ran out, so did everyone else. I sat there, wondering how the sprinklers started. I ran out, the bell rang and it was my next lesson. After Trig and Biology it was lunch. Shannon was my friend now, I knew a lot about her… she's a normal girl who tries everything to get out of school to meet up with her boyfriend. Her last name was Boulive. We walked into the lunch hall, I grabbed a drink and she sat me with her friends. The girl from English came over. She glared at me, growling low enough for only me to hear. When she sat down, Shannon smiled.

"Bella, this is Tabitha. She's been in this school for a year. You too would become best friends, I know you would." I smiled and she smiled while glaring.

"Hello Bella. Nice to meet you." Her voice was strained and she had some mockery in it. I flinched, everyone asked why and I just old them that I thought I saw something. I sighed.

"Tabitha, are you in my classes? I swear I've seen you before." It was her, she was the girl I had seen. He grip on her drink tightened.

"No. I mean… Yes. I-I'm in your English class." Her grip tightened, she was trying to keep to one story.

"Oh yeah, I thought so." Mockery was so easy. Her grip tightened even more and… her drink exploded, not only hers but everyone else's. Black shot through her eyes. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away, she was thirsty. As we reached out side she launched herself at me, biting and scratching. I saw Vicki coming from the gates, she grabbed Tabitha and pulled her away. "Vicki! Don't hurt her! She's just thirsty!" I ran after her. When I reached them, Tabitha was running off in the direction of some woods. I ran after her, following her scent.

She stopped and I was behind, three giant dog-wolves were in front of her and beside them was a man, beautiful… I know what he is. He's a supernatural being descended from fallen angels. He had no scent, he didn't seem like a Vampire. He had wings on his back, torn. He was with The Children Of The Moon. Tabitha screamed, one had jumped for her… another jumped for me and everything became black.

**If you review then… YOU GET COOKIES but if you don't then… you owe me the time I spent on this. Take a pick. Owing me time or COOKIES. Maybe even Milk… wait no. Anyway. REVIEW! Don't make me Emo KoopoBrianJebus. PWEASE!**


	4. Three Parts In One Chapter

**Hi, I'm going to **_**try**_** to put this chapter and another before or on Wednesday. Don't get moody with me if I don't, I've been ill lately… been having Panic Attacks. It's REALLY bad, oh well. Also the chapters might not be very long, been busy.**

**

* * *

**

Beginning of a beautiful friendship

My eyes flashed open, I was on the ground and Tabitha was too. She was staring at me, scratches on her face. The Children Of The Moon were still there with the man. He was staring at me, his face looked familiar. I crouched up, Tabitha was still there, defenseless. I snarled and his head twitched, he had cropped blonde hair. I shivered, he seemed very familiar. His eyes were red… a supernatural being descended from fallen angels. My eyes shot open wide, he nodded. I walked forwards, arm stretched out. When I reached him, my hand slipped through his body, mist… spirit. He sighed, he tried to grab my hand, mist. Tabitha was up and she lunged at one of The Children Of The Moon. I screamed and tried to pull her away. As I grabbed the scruff of her top, she span and flipped me over. I let go gasping. She twirled and ran towards the man. "No Tabitha! He's a spirit!" She stopped and fell on her knees. I walked over, putting my hand on her shoulder. She whimpered, the man walked towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder while smiling and nodding. "James…" My voice shook. Tabitha looked up and she was hugging me, so was James. I was standing there, motionless. The Children Of The Moon walked away, leaving us in peace. I smiled, Victoria would love to see James again.

"Bella, I-I'm sorry for being moody. I should have been nice, it's just… I'm not used to others like me. I thought you could have exposed us." I nodded and squeezed her. James was still holding my shoulder, he was staring at Tabitha now, smiling. I looked up and smiled.

"Tabitha, it's okay. James, please come back to see Victoria. I know you're a spirit but… she would love to see you. She never got to say good-bye." He nodded and Tabitha let go. We put one of arms around each others waist while James walked beside me. We started to make our way back to the school, keeping James near the shadows. When I and Tabitha came out, everyone was in the parking lot. Our clothes were ripped, they scurried towards us. When they reached, they saw our arms and our eyes, puffy and red. Teachers rushed out.  
"Hey, hey, hey! What's happened here girls?" Miss Appleton. We gulped.

"We had a small… argument. Nothing to worry about now, it's sorted." Tabitha sent a quick smile and we tried to walk out of the newly formed semi-circle around us. A small pathway opened and we walked towards my Peugeot. As we climbed in, I drove near the shadows and Tabitha opened the door. James climbed in. **(A/N: I know it isn't believable since he's a spirit but it's my story!)**

We got to the mansion… my home. Victoria ran out, seeing my torn clothes and Tabitha. It had become darker now, shadows were everywhere. I took a glimpse at my watch, half-past five. Victoria froze as James came out, she broke down. Screamed and screamed. She was on her knees, eyes puffy, and James walked over to her and tried to touch her face. His hand fell through her. Me and Tabitha walked inside, leaving them together. We walked through the lounge and up the stairs, down the hall and into my room without a word. I sighed as we entered, she sat on the black-leather couch. "I just want to say, thank you. I'm glad I met you, you're a real friend. All my other friends would of ran away and left me to be killed." I smiled at her words, I sat with her and she leaned her head on me.

"Don't worry Tabitha. I'm glad I met you." She giggled a bit. "What?"

"You know what, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I laughed and she stood, twirling around. She got to my stereo and placed in _Johann Pachelbel – Canon._ I laughed as she used her fingers to instruct imaginary instruments. She smiled and giggled at small bits. The CD stopped and turned onto _Beethoven's 9__th__ Symphony. _I felt someone sit next to me, I turned and saw Vicki, Victoria. I smiled and she stuck her tongue out. Tabitha was still conducting the instruments. But now Debussy – Clair De Lune, my mouth frowned and eyes became puffy. This was mine and Edward's song, I felt a hand on my shoulder, another on my hand and lips on my forehead. Tabitha was holding my hand, Victoria kissing my forehead and James my other shoulder.

It was ten by now. We were all sitting down stairs, Tabitha was going to tell us about her past. She had now decided to join our coven, she had no-one. "Right, I was turned on January 1st, 2001 and…"

**Tabitha's Past**

_Ten past eleven and Tabitha was walking towards her friends' house. As she arrived and knocked, it opened straight away. She slowly walked in, hearing crunching noises. She made her way towards their kitchen. "Elizabeth, Lizzie? Mrs. Marcham?" Her voice was small and quiet, frightened of what could happen. When she reached the kitchen door, it was slightly open. She peered through, seeing a tall blonde haired girl and brown haired woman crouched across the floor. Tissues up their nostrils, they couldn't smell. Tabitha felt a small creeping behind her. She gasped, she looked closer at what they were eating. There were two bodies, a man and woman. As she looked closer… No, no it can't be, she thought. She whimpered slightly and the two people turned and stared at her through the small gap. They smiled evilly. Tabitha slowly turned away and was suddenly forced inside, the door swung open. She was lying on the floor next to the two bodies. The faces, familiar. The woman's bright blue eyes and dark brown hair was mixed with the man's emerald green eyes and midnight black hair. It was her parents. She let out a small cry before being faced with three monsters, her friend and their mother and the person who pushed her. It was her friends, Elizabeth's, family. The father slowly crouched down, Elizabeth and her mother were eating Tabitha's parents. He bit down on her hand, she cried, venom was spreading. He jumped up, Elizabeth and her mother too and ran off. Tabitha was left there, seventeen forever. Her dead parents in front of her, her becoming a vampire wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of their blood._

_After three days she woke up, swearing revenge on Elizabeth and her family. When she woke, she kept her eyes away from her dead parents and didn't breathe. She ran out. She ran and ran until she reached a small town, she fed on animals. Still keeping her promise about killing Elizabeth _and_ her family._

**Differences collide**

"… So that's my story." Tabitha's eyes were normal, she wasn't scared or upset about it. She was glad. I stood, her story had taken three hours to explain it. She ran her hand through her hair, Victoria sighed and stared at Spirit James. She started to jump about, probably thinking of something mischievous. Victoria mouthed a 'not now'. I smiled and looked around, I walked towards the window-wall and walked outside, breathing in the air. I spelt a honey-pine smell. I span round and saw her… my old little pixie friend, Alice. I smiled but her eyes were narrowed and puffy. She lunged at me shrieking and screaming.

"How could you leave us for her? How could you?" She tried to strangle me, we tumbled backwards, into a tree. She was above me, pushing me towards the floor. I got my feet and pressed them against her stomach and kicked up, she flew upwards and landed on her feet a few yards away. I grimaced, she ran again.

"I had too! Alice, you saw it would happen! Why are you trying to kill me?!?" She stopped a few steps away and pouted.

"I didn't want it to be true. Bella, we all miss you." I shook my head, she ran towards me again. Hugging me, she didn't let go. We were standing there for three hours straight, her dry-crying and me listening to her. I whimpered and when she finally let go, I wouldn't. I wanted my old life back, I wanted Edward but… I wanted this new life too. Couldn't they both collide together? Alice held me as we switched turns, I dry-cried and she listened, thinking.

"Alice, we have to get back soon. They would wonder where we are." I jumped, it was Jasper. He walked around the side of the house. We both let go and Alice smiled, softly. I sent one back.

"Wait Jazzy. I want to meet Bella's new coven." I laughed slightly and Jasper nodded. We walked inside, towards the lounge. Victoria was on the sofa, in a ball and Spirit James was looking up at the ceiling. Tabitha on the other hand was laughing her head off and jumping up and down. Tabitha jumped up at me, laughing and she got her mouth to my ear.

"Belly-welly. Who are these people?" I laughed, I have a new nickname.

"Well, Tabby. These are my old friends, now get down before I make you." She jumped down and giggled, then jumped on the other leather sofa. Alice and Jasper were slightly crouched, they had seen Spirit James and Victoria. "Alice, Jasper. This is Tabitha," I pointed to Tabby, jumping up and down. She ran up to Alice and pulled her into a hug. She ran towards Jasper and pulled him into a hug. Alice smiled and Jasper stood back. "A.K.A the friendly vampire. You know Victoria, and this is Spirit James." Alice and Jasper both straightened, they smelt him too… nothing. Tabitha was now jumping up and down in front of me. "Tabitha, what? Why are you so hyped up?" She smiled evilly, so did Alice… she knew what was going to happen.

"Can we go… SHOPPING!?!" She kept jumping up and down, Alice joined her.

"W-what?" I stood back, Alice was jumping right next to Tabitha. They stopped and started to talk in light speed. I turned to Jasper.

"Did Tabitha just say what I would expect Alice to say?" He smirked.

"Yes. Well done Bella, you have an Alice in your coven. Well done. Now they are going to be on the phone, all the time."

"No they wont, otherwise Edward would know that you saw me." Alice turned then, pouting. Same as Tabitha.

"To be honest, we can talk. Edward will find out in about two years and try to find you." Alice giggled after she spoke, my mouth formed an 'o'. Tabitha laughed.

"Who's this Edward bloke?" She had to ask.

"Well… Bella and Edward were together and then she became a vampire and went off with Victoria. Kind of weird isn't it? They were mates." I sighed and sat down, jasper followed.

"What's a mate?" Tabitha had to ask. Alice stared at me.

"Well it's when you love someone… SO much that you can't live with out them. Well, I can't really describe it." I sighed and they both sat down. Alice's phone rang, she pulled it out and spoke a oh-my-god-this-is-bad face. "It's Edward."

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW! TEEHEE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!?! Also since there's three parts to this chapter, I might not update till after Wednesday. Sorry, :( but like i said at the top, busy and ill. ALSO! If you don't review I will become Emo KoopoBrianJebus.**

**Thanks for Reviewing.  
If you want then keep reading on because if you do then you will find out my name!  
DUN DUNN DUUNNN  
:D  
I LOVE PIES  
NOT REALLY  
MAYBE  
LOL, SMILEY.  
MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
ONE OF THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL INTRODUCE A NEW PERSON  
IF YOU DIDNT GET TAHT THEN  
NEW PERSON COMING SOON!  
LOVE YOU LOTS  
THANKS FOR NOT MAKING ME  
EMO KOOPOBRIANJEBUS  
LOVE YOU  
- Emily -**


	5. Fake Means Screwed

**I'm writing again! :D! Gotta make sure… nothing… too interesting happens. *wink wink nudge nudge* ANYWHOO! I wrote this while listening to Queen and KT Tunstall. I kept repeating. :D My poems in this. I'm so proud! (Not, really. I've written better.) LET'S BEGIN MY HEARTY'S!**

**Complications**

When Alice spoke his name, I froze. I didn't blink, I felt dead, deader than I am. I shook my head, Tabitha was at my side in a second, and she was waving her hands in front of me. "Bella, do you want me to take this? I don't want you hurt." I nodded, she should otherwise he would be thinking about what could be happening and try to find me. Fucking Mind Reader. I sighed and stood up, Tabitha did too and she pulled Victoria up.

Vicki sighed and spoke an innocent and annoyed, "What?" Tabitha jumped up and down then landed on her back. Alice and Victoria were standing up. When did that happen?

"PIGGY BACK RIDES!" She screamed, Alice laughed and put a finger to her mouth indicating for us to shut up. Tabitha nodded and jumped off Vicki and onto my back, I sighed and span around. Making her dizzy was fun but when I stopped I realized, she was on Jasper's back and I had spun around for nothing. "Jasper, guess what." He sighed.

"What?" He seemed uncomfortable, annoyed and slightly scared.

"I can make things explode. Now, don't be mean to Belly-Welly or Alice, my now FAVOURITE shopping buddy! Okay?" He nodded, he was tensed. Alice laughed. She still hadn't picked up.

"SHIT! HE UN-RANG ME! WHAT DO I DO NOW?" Alice screamed, Tabitha landed on her back and pouted.

"How about, you call him?" Victoria had actually said something.

Alice opened her mouth and let out a breath while saying. "Oh." We all laughed. "Wait, I don't want to call him. Girls can't call boys." Me, Tabitha and Victoria laughed while Jasper and Spirit James looked puzzled. Tabitha grabbed the phone.

"I'LL DO IT!" She dialed the number and put it on speaker while we all screamed.

"NO!" Victoria.

"NOWAY!" Jasper.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK OF THAT?" We had all screamed them but my favourite of them all was what Alice screamed.  
"FUCK! DON'T DO IT SHOPPING BUDDY!" We all grew silent as the phone rang, beep, beep, beep, and beep. It lasted forever.

"Hello? Alice?" The velvet voice soothed me, it sent me melting. I calmed myself, Jasper was staring. He sent a reassuring smile and some calm waves. Alice coughed.

"Hi Eddy. How are you?" She mocked, she waved her hands about thrashing her head towards a door. Victoria and Spirit James left. Tabitha, silently as she could, got off Alice's back and sat back down between me and Jasper. Unluckily, she had made a slight 'THOMP' noise, she's pretty ungraceful at important times. She mouthed, 'sorry!'.

"What was that? Alice? Where are you?" Alice gripped her hair and sighed. Jasper fidgeted.

"Well, we're at our friends. We're visiting them, we are going to be here for at least two weeks. That was just there newest coven member, Tabitha."

She turned to us and Tabitha, not listening at all spoke. "Yeah, Alice?" We all glared at her. And she mouthed another 'SORRY!'. We all sighed.

"Alice, who are you with? Do I know them?"

"No, I and Jasper met them on our twelfth honeymoon. They are vegetarian vampires too." I smiled but inside me, I had a certain feeling that he wouldn't believe it.

"Yeah, sure and I'm a little pixie all happy and smiling. As if. Alice, where are you really? Can I talk to this, Tabitha girl?" Alice gripped her little cheeks and pulled Tabitha over. We were all silent, biting our lips, Jasper sent out more calm waves. We were all anxious, what if she slipped? Tabitha walked over, step after step. Couldn't she hurry it up? She reached the phone, it was placed upon a coffee table.

"Here's Tabitha." Alice took a step back.

"Yello, who is this?" She laughed slightly.

"It's Edward Cullen, who are you?"

"I'm bloody Tabitha Sw-Tate. Alice's new shopping buddy." I stood up and grabbed a paper and pen and wrote what she should say. On a piece I wrote – _Tell the truth._

"Okay. Wait, how many are there in your coven?" I showed the truth card.

"There are three including me. Why?" He chuckled slightly.

"Can I talk to another member of your coven?" All our jaws dropped, Tabitha gulped.

"S-sure. One minute, please." Her voice was cracking, she stood up and spoke, "Vicki-Vic." Victoria was there in an instant. "Edward Cullen wants to speak to you." She stared at me, I quickly wrote on a piece of paper – _Put on a voice! An accent! English or something! Change your voice!_ She nodded.

"Hello, I am Vicki." Her voice was quiet and soothing, a lullaby.

"Hello. Vicki. What is your full name?" All our eyes widened. I scribbled – _Vicki – Victoree. You're French now._ She nodded.

"Vicki means Victoree, it's French. My mother was partly French and adored the name."

"Sure, now. Can I speak to your last coven member? It would make me actually believe this." SHIT! He's so going to realize it's me! SHIT! Everyone stared at me, jaws dropped and eyes wide. I stood up. Remember, put on an accent.

"Here they are, Annabelle." I got to the phone, shit. I'm going to screw this all up, shit.

"H-hello. I-I'm A-Annabelle. I-I'm n-not good at speaking to s-someone I don't know. S-sorry." I changed my voice, slightly. It was upsetting, quiet and cracking. He better not realize. Everyone breathed out except Alice. I stared at her.

"B-Bella? Is that you?" I screamed and slammed the phone shut! Shit! I started to cry, I thought I could keep this in. Everyone moved fast. Alice and Tabitha were kneeling next to me, Victoria was holding my chin and Jasper was holding my shoulders.

"Bella, are you okay?" Victoria.

"Belly-Welly, you okey-dokey?" Tabitha.

"Bella, don't worry. Everything will be alright." Alice.

"Bella, everything is okay. Calm, breath." Jasper.

"Alice, is he coming? Will he search for us? Will he find us?" I shivered at him finding us. Alice's face became blank, she shook her head.

"He's coming, you better go." She whimpered, I automatically stood up and wrapped my arms around her. Jasper walked up behind Alice and he hugged us both, we sandwiched Alice. Tabitha hugged from in-between me and Jasper, Victoria hugged the other side. No-one growled. Suddenly Tabitha started to jump, she had an idea. Alice stopped whimpering too, she pushed us all away and started jumping with Tabitha. We all sighed.

"What, Alice, Tabitha?" and "What, Tabitha, Alice?" was what we spoke in unison. We all laughed when they started to play leap frog.

"Lets…" Alice.

"Go…" Tabitha. Oh no! Please don't make them say…

"SHOPPING!" Me and Jasper sighed while Victoria started jumping with them. I turned to Jasper.

"Are they going to make us go?" He laughed slightly and nodded.

"They are, look at them now." I slowly turned my head, they were all pouting with puppy-dog eyes and they were sniffling. I breathed out and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, let's go. Hey, wait. Isn't Edward coming for us?"

"Yerp, but I want to meet him. Make a deal with him, a bet. If I win, I get you, if he, he gets you." I hung my mouth at Tabitha's devious words. "Hey, I can be devious. Also, Alice will help me." She turned to Alice and she nodded.

"What? Alice, you don't want me back?" Alice's eyes opened, she stepped back and Jasper was hugging her in a flash. After they stopped, Alice bombarded me.

"NO! I want you but your part of a coven, anyway in ninety years you will come to Forks and run into us!" She smiled and kissed my nose. Jasper growled but she laughed. "Jasper, baby, Bella's my best friend. Not my mate, you are. Remember when me and you went and…"

"PLEASE STOP! THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE!" I screamed, she laughed and jumped off me and onto Jasper. As I got up, Tabitha jumped on me.

"HURRY UP HORSEY! LET'S GET TO THE MALL! I NEED SOME CLOTHES AND MAKE-UP!" Alice and Tabitha spoke in unison. Great, I do have an Alice in my coven. I sighed, me and Jasper walked towards my Peugeot. When we entered the car, Alice had a vision.

"Everyone get out of the car, now." We all came out and I heard a heart-throbbing scream. It came from Tabitha, I turned and looked at her. Her knees were on the floor, she had an envelope in her hand. Where did she get that? I walked towards her.

"Tabby, is everything okay?" She stared up at me, anger was in her eyes and they became black. Suddenly a red fire trailed towards my car, I screamed. An explosion happened, my car was ripped to shreds. All the blue came off inside the explosion, as it exploded it looked unnatural. I turned towards Tabitha, the fire was going towards the house… Victoria. "Tabitha, calm down! Victoria's inside the house! Calm down! JASPER! CALM HER DOWN!" I turned to see him clenching his fists and tense, he was.

"I CANT GET TO HER, BELLA! REMOVE YOUR SHIELD!" I concentrated, I removed my shield, feeling a ping of a rubber band. Tabitha's fire stopped.

"Tabitha, what's the matter? Why so angry?" I kneeled down to her, she gave me the envelope. It was ripped open.

_Dear Tabitha,  
I'm sorry to inform you but your aunt Belinda was murdered on August 21__st__ last month. She had somehow been ripped and she had no signs of blood inside her. I am terribly sorry for your lost but we would like you to come to the will reading on October 16__th__ next month. You have many items and your parents have many items, but they will be passed to you as your parents have died. Thank you for your time. I hope this hasn't done anything bad._

_Kind Regards,  
Master Prental_

Tabitha cried and cried all night and day, luckily it was a weekend. I had gotten a new car and we gathered up for the will reading on the 6th, today.

Tabitha was crying and wearing a black dress, it came to her knees and it had a ribbon on the waist, it fit her figure nice. She wore a jacket over the top with her hair up. She wanted me to come so I wore black too with my hair long and straight. She told me that she wanted to wear black as it was her aunt's favourite colour. We drove in my new blue Peugeot, towards the will reading place. I can't remember the name. As we reached there we saw another two people walking towards the same office as ours. We all walked in, all the seats were taken. Me and Tabitha stood against a wall, trying to look away from the stares. A man walked in, tall, pale, butterscotch eyes, handsome, blonde-black hair. Tabitha almost fell over when he entered. I turned to her and stared. He stood at the opposite wall to us. There were us, the mysterious other vampire and two old looking people, most likely a couple. They had grey hairs all over their faces. They were chubby. Another man came in, wearing all black like the rest of us, he sat at the desk and cleared his throat. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Frasier, Tabitha and Joe. We are all here to discuss and read Belinda Clarke's will. And it states…"

_Tabitha, you now own my house in Mobile, Alabama. I give you most of my money, a total of $350,000 and my limo. There's also my journals inside a giant envelope attached. Inside them should be some poetry I think you would enjoy and a book of poetry should be with them. I am terribly sorry that Jane and Josh, your parents had died, I hope this isn't anymore of a shock and/or maybe even anger._

All the rest wasn't interesting, money, advice, houses. Tabitha was passed the envelope which contained the journals and poetry. She opened it up and pulled out slowly the poetry book, there was a red label sticking out of the top of one page, she opened it. She let out a whimper as she read it. I came from behind her, whispering in her ear. "Calm down, we are in front of humans. Stay calm or they will blow up." The Joe-boy's eyes widened. Tabitha pushed the book towards me, the page. I read.

_Keep smiling,_

_No matter what,_

_Even if your hurt._

_Keep smiling,_

_For your loved ones,_

_It's better than nothing._

_Keep smiling,_

_Just keep smiling,_

_Better than souless._

_Read the all the first lines,_

_Read all the second,_

_Now the third._

_Emily Roberts, KBJ._

I whimpered too.

We were outside the building, Tabitha was holding the envelope and I held the keys to the house and another large envelope which contained the money. We put all of the items inside the car and slowly got in, the sun had started to come through some clouds. The Joe-boy was walking out, the sun had hit him. Tabitha ran out and pulled him in while shouting, "Hurry if you want to live!" he entered. I smirked, Tabitha was biting her lip and he sighed. This was going to be a fun drive.

**WOOP! Hey, this was like 5 pages long. It took me 2 hours, I didn't know what to write. ALSO, I want to get four more reviews before the fun car ride! :D! IT'S FUN BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! And, I'm lonely! I'm miss lonely! I have no body! All on my own! Hurry before Alice and Jasper get it! :P**

**Jasper: PLEASE HELP! SHE HAS A GUN!**

**Me: MWA HA HA HA!**

**Alice: Jasper.**

**Jasper: Yes.**

**Alice: If they don't review you become an emo with KBJ**


	6. Untouched

**Urrrggghhhhh… hardly anyone's reviewing! I swear, if next time I don't get more than two then I will stop this story… Although I was planning for a sequel. READ! AND! Dedication to .for.. she has reviewed EVERY chapter and has been pushing me to write more. Well, here's more! Also, sorry but like if I get more reviews, Tabitha will have a flashback of the car ride… very juicy and shy but also fluffy. Lol.**

**Untouched - Bella**

I smirked, Tabitha was staring at Joe in the rear view mirror. Her mouth was slightly open, Joe was staring at the car hood. Everything was… very, very tense. "So, Joe… how do you know Tabitha's aunt? Seems pretty unusual for a vampire to know a woman like that." Tabitha glared at me and Joe stared down, biting his lips.

"I… Umm… I knew Belinda by… Well, you see… she was my mate. But I didn't want to change her. So, she grew old." Tabitha's eyes widened. Her aunt knew about Vampires. My mouth must have dropped slightly because Tabitha pushed it up.

"Joe, how old are you?" Tabitha started to grit her teeth. I laughed slightly. She liked him.

"I'm supposed to act as a eighteen year old, but I'm actually thirty two." All our mouths dropped then. "How old are you two?" Great… he's asking now.

"I'm actually a year old." I smiled at him, being nice and warm is fun and hard.

"I'm five. S-sounds pretty weird for me to say that." Tabitha laughed slightly, embarrassed.

"Not really, I'm thirty five. I sound old," I grunted and muttered 'I know some one older.' Joe stared at me. He had heard. "You know someone older than me. Awesome."

"Tabitha, can you pass me my phone? I need to call Alice." She passed it. "You two can… talk." I nudged her and she sent me evils. "I'm serious, Tabitha get in the back. Now." She shook her head and stuck her tongue out. "Don't make me tell Alice not to take you shopping." She jumped and I laughed. I closed my hearing around them and concentrated on the phone. I dialed her number, beep, beep. She answered.

"Yellop. Oh crap, bad time. 'He' has come to your house. Luckily Vicki and James were hunting. Were trying to get him away. Where are you?" Alice was whispering, wait… she said 'he'. Edwards there. I melted, he's at the house. He found us. She's trying to get rid of him. I stopped the car, we were at the end of the houses path-road. Alice was outside, she stared at us. Her mouth dropped. I hung up the phone. My mind pushed me to drive away but… my body didn't want to. I wanted to see him. Smell him, hug him, and kiss him. The front door opened, bronze ruffled hair came out with a natural-muscular body. His Greek-godiness almost made me run to him. Alice stared at us, she didn't notice… E-Edward. Someone was shaking my shoulders, and another was waving their hand in front of my face.

"Bella! Bella! Are you there? Bella?" Tabitha screamed, I hardly heard her. My body became rigid. Edward stared at the car and saw me, he stood there… motionless. Tabitha stared at him, so did Joe. I mouthed the words 'Edward, Edward is… here.' Tabitha must have heard as she jumped out of the car and ran at him. When she got there she started screaming at him. Alice ran towards me and Joe while Jasper ran out to Tabitha and Edward. Edward was shouting at Tabitha and she was shouting back. She slapped him and Jasper pushed them both away from each other.

"Bella, are you okay?" Joe. I nodded slightly, Alice was by my side.

"Bella, everything will be okay. Jaspers sorting it out." I nodded, Jasper was being shouted at by both sides. I sighed. "Who are you?" Alice questioned Joe.

"I'm Joe, Bella and Tabitha took me here." Alice got a puzzled-confused face… confuzzled.

"Why?" She asked, Joe shrugged. Her face became blank, her eyes white.

"Are you okay? Bella shouldn't you be doing something." I shook my head, I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to help Jasper. I'm going to walk out of the car and help. One side of my mind spoke, 'Go, and help Jasper. Sort this out once and for all.' While the other side spoke, 'No. Don't, you told him that he wouldn't see you for years. Don't go.' I shook my head. _The Veronicas – Untouched _started playing in my head. Alice grabbed my arm, I flinched and opened the car door. She tried to keep me in but I pushed her off.

"Alice, I need to sort this out. Not Jasper." I ran towards Jasper, Tabitha and… Edward before Alice could get out of the car. I stopped beside Tabitha. Edward stared, his eyes were dark butterscotch and his hair was still the same… his face, his gorgeous angelic face… Snap out of it, I thought. I sighed and turned to Jasper. "What's happening?" He smirked.

"Like you don't know." I narrowed my eyes, Alice and Joe were walking from behind me. Alice stood next to Jasper while Joe stood behind Tabitha, putting his arms around her. Tabitha stuck her tongue out at Edward and he growled. I growled back with Joe. Edward was dumb-struck.

"Edward, you can't growl at my coven without me growling at you. Now, just leave. Just, leave." I turned away from him and walked up the porch to our house. Someone's arms snaked around me. A flashback came…

_We ran from here to the Cullens, so that I could get my stuff and go. I knew they would become suspicious. Instead of going through the front door, I climbed the tree opposite Edward's room and jumped into his opened glass doors. He had known that I would come back. I told Victoria to stay down there, in the woods. When I entered, everything seemed quiet and eerie. I walked towards his closet, opening the door as quiet as possible. Suddenly he was behind me, arms snaking around my waist. His lips were on my neck, kissing up towards my chin. I swiveled round, in his arms, sighing. "What?" He asked, concerned but he already knew… Alice._

"_I'm going with Victoria, we are a coven now. I'm going." He stiffened and sighed, he pushed his lips on mine, passionate, loving and his tongue had entered. After five minutes we stopped and I pulled myself away, smashing into a wall._

"_Why are you going?" His voice was firm. I shook my head._

"_I have to, now just leave me while I pack away. I don't want to be tempted." He smiled and licked his lips, exactly the way I did in the car. I sighed and turned towards the closet, packing up my stuff. His arms snaked around me again, I pushed him away. "No Edward! Just leave me!" He pouted, mocking me. I sent him evils. I grabbed some bags and packed away my clothes._

End of Flashback.

"Bella? Hello? Bella, are you okay?" Tabitha was waving her hand in front of my face. I had fallen, Edward was at one side of me, holding my hand. I pulled it back. Edwards face became pained, I quickly stood up and ran towards my room. I heard Tabitha and Edward start to argue, then a slap. Joe was in my room, he was by my door. I was lying on my bed, head in between two sets of pillows. He walked over and sat beside me, I lifted my head and slowly looked. His face was towards me, his legs crossed. He looked like he wanted some gossip or something, he looked like a fourteen year old.

"Bella, what's the matter?" I grunted at his words, he hardly knew me and he treated me sweetly. "Bella, you can tell me. What's the matter?" I sighed and shook my head.

"What's with Tabitha and Edward shouting? I hardly know her. She's treating me like her sister. It feels… never mind." Joe laughed and I stared.

"Tabitha's challenged Edward to a game of Poker, whoever wins gets you." My mouth dropped, my eyes narrowed. Joe laughed even more and fell of the bed. I jumped up and while in mid-air started to push my legs, ready to run. When I hit the floor, BAM! I was there in front of Edward and Tabitha. Edward had a sash full of bottles, his pockets were full too. I sent a puzzled look then remembered why I was there.

"Stop, now!" They both stared, cards in front of them. Jasper pulled me to one side, a few feet away from them.

"Tab and Edward are playing Poker, luckily we got Edward not to use his mind reading." I hissed.

"As if, he would do ANYTHING to get me back, I need to stay with my coven."

"But Bella, Tabitha's already threatened him. If he reads her mind or shows anything alike then she will explode one of the drinks wrapped around him." I nodded. "But unluckily, Alice can't use her future powers to help Tab. They are playing a _normal _poker game." I sighed now and closed my eyes. I pushed my shield over Tabitha, now Edward can't read her mind.

It's been four hours. I'm so glad it's half-term. Tabitha was slowly winning but Edward had some advantages. One of the bottles exploded and Edward was soaked, good for him. I laughed, an idea struck my mind. I walked behind Edward and seductively started to whisper in his ear. He arm started to shake and suddenly, I was around his body. My legs by his waist and our lips meeting, completing a jigsaw puzzle. Tabitha coughed but we didn't stop. I felt complete, it was… amazing. Joe was downstairs by now, he and Tabitha started. Soon, Jasper felt all the love and lust, he jumped at Alice and they started. I whispered through our lips, "Edward… I… Love… You." Everyone was in paradise. Then five knocks came at the door. Tabitha and Alice stopped, I tried but was too tempted. They answered and two young boys came in, Vamps too. One looked emo and the other looked… techno, neon and random. One looked dark and the other bright, they were twins. Their faces matched. Me and Edward stopped, we both stared.

"Hi, I'm Louis. This is Ryan. We wanted to join your coven." I stared, the non-emo one talked, Louis. He seemed familiar… somehow. "We were both identical twins when we were created." I stared at their hair, Louis had peroxide blonde hair and Ryan had black, exactly like Tabitha's. I looked closer Ryan had a bandage covering his eyes, he couldn't see.

"Umm… Okay. How did you… How did you know we were here?" Ryan smirked and Louis hit his head. Tabitha looked confuzzled, puzzled and confused.

"I could see you." Ryan immediately answered.

"How? There's a bandage around your eyes." Tabitha was still confuzzled.

"I can see through this, I'm a blind vampire in the eyes. Not the mind, I can see you all. Basically, I have x-ray like vision." Tabitha's mouth formed an 'o'. I laughed slightly, getting down from my position on Edward. I walked over and held out my hand.

"I'm Bella, this is Tabitha, Joe, Edward, Alice and Jasper. Victoria and James are out at the moment." Ryan shook it but Louis pulled out a glove and placed it on his hand then shook.

"I have to wear this, one touch of my hand and you will be unconscious with burning pains all around you. It would feel like being turned again, but times a hundred." I nodded, slightly freaked out a bit. They shook all of our hands and we all sat down. I stared at the poker cards. Tabitha and Edward saw me look, they started to play again. Tabitha slowly winning again.

"Louis, Ryan. I, Tabitha, Joe, Victoria and James are a coven. Edward, Alice and jasper are just _friends _of ours." They nodded and Ryan laughed. "What?" I questioned.

"Never mind. I just saw what was happening in Edwards mind. It's quite funny and confusing." Edward tensed, Ryan smirked and stood. "Bella, can I talk to you?"

"Umm… sure." Louis sighed.

"Ryan, don't. It will annoy him." They both sent expressions I didn't recognize.

"Too bad, too late." Ryan grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I opened my mouth to say 'What?' but our mouths were already meeting.

**Lol! Cliff hanger! Woop, anyway… yay. I want at least one review.**


End file.
